


Look where you go

by texiut



Series: Marks on my Skin (Soulmate AU's) [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy is not in Kansas anymore, F/M, Knowhere, Peter to the rescue, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Who would have thought she would meet her Soulmate not on Earth. And that he would safe her from aliens.Darcy Lewis didn't.Rated T for one time use of the f-word.





	Look where you go

Darcy didn't know where she was. And normally that wasn't a problem, she could just pull her phone out and look at the maps application on it. But this was different. She was a hundred percent sure that she wouldn't get any network connection here, and a map of the world wouldn't help anyway.  
Because Darcy Lewis was currently not on Earth. Probably not even in the same sun system. 

All around her were the strangest people she has ever seen. _Aliens_. She told herself. The planet she was currently walking on, seemed to be a place for everything and everyone.  
Big metal buildings rose up and around her, even at the ceiling, with no sky in sight.

Trying to be as incospicuos as possible, Darcy made her way through the masses trying to find _something_ that could help her. What that would be, she wasn't sure.  
Heading through the masses of persons around her, she didn't see the one right in front of her and walked straight into him.

"Oh good I'm sorry!" She apologized looking up and swallowed. The guy before her was huge. Dark red skin covered his body and a grim face turned into a snarl. He opened his mouth and sad something aggressively, that Darcy couldn't understand. "Yeah sorry can't understand you, dude." Slowly, she tried to back away from him and his menacing stare, when he grabbed her arm tightly in one of his giant hands.  
"Ouch! Dude I said I'm sorry! Let me go!" Frantically her voice got louder and she tugged at the hand holding her.

A voice beside her, let both of them look up. A man, came to stand beside them and talked to her offender. After some words and wild hand movements, she was let go and the red guy stormed away. Turning to her helper, she could see he was quite normal. Brown hair fell around his pale rosy skin and a smile settled on his face. 

"You need to watch where you walk, especially here. Don't you have your translation module on you?"  
Her mouth fell open and she could only stare. Because these where her words!  
Shaking her head to come out of her stupor, she looked up at her soulmate. "Well good to know. Would be even better if I knew where I was! And the fuck is a translation module. I only have my iPod and I don't think that will help me around here. Buy you wouldn't have a way for me to contact Earth?"

It was his time to gape but he catched himself and grinned. "Well, who would have thought I would meet my soulmate in Knowhere. And we are at the end of the galaxy. I don't think there is any Terran radio signal here." An apologetic smile curved his lips. "But let's go to my ship and talk there. I really want to know what an iPod is. Ohh and I'm Peter. Peter Quill." His right hand stretched in front of him, she shook it, a grin playing around her face. "Darcy Lewis. Show me to your ship, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> I love rare pairings ~
> 
> May writing prompt:
> 
> Radio Signal


End file.
